


Don’t leave like rain.

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, M/M, YeHae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you remember the most when it rains?
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	Don’t leave like rain.

If you cry in the rain, no one can see your tears.

Donghae proves it as he cries walking under the rain.

It was a really bad break up, yes. He and Jongwoon is over. 

“I had to leave, for us, for our future.” These were the words he doesn’t want to hear from Jongwoon. 

His boyfriend who is going to work in the US for 6 years. 

“But 6 years?! Hyung 6 years!” He let out a burst as he tried to control his tears. 

“I can’t. I will not let you go. You are not going anywhere.” Donghae firmly said those words but he can’t help his tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Hae, please understand me. I’ve been waiting for this opportunity and I will not let it pass and regret it for the rest of my life! Why are you so selfish?” Jongwoon tries to wipe Donghae’s tears but the latter moved away. 

Jongwoon didn’t expect Donghae to be this conceited and immature. Of all people, Donghae understands his dreams and supported him with his decisions. He thought, Donghae will be happy for this opportunity but all he gets is a whiny and angry boyfriend. 

“If you go, then we have to break up. I don’t want an imaginary boyfriend. I don’t want a long distance boyfriend.” Donghae firmly said with a blank expression.

Jongwoon stared at Donghae, hoping his boyfriend is only joking. But he can’t find a single smirk or dishonesty from his voice and face. 

“Are you sure you want to break up with me? Hae.. Don’t do this. Please.”

“What?? What do you mean don’t do this? You are the one who is ruining our relationship. Why can’t you find a job in Korea? Why do you want to go somewhere far?” Donghae angrily looks at Jongwoon. He can’t believe Jongwoon is willing to sacrifice their relationship for a job that can be replaced.

“Donghae, I don’t want to lose you. But this job, is what I have been trying to achieve for so long. Please understand me.”

Donghae shakes his head wiped his tears and walked away. Jongwoon clearly doesn’t want to change his mind. There’s nothing he can do to change Jongwoon’s decision.

********

Jongwoon couldn’t forget his first Christmas in the United States. He spent it alone, drunk, and staring at Donghae’s picture on his phone. There are so many things he regret doing in life. The biggest one is leaving the love of his life for his dream career. Yes he is now successful, achieved a lot in a short period of time. He kept fooling himself that he is happy and contented. But everytime he closes his eyes, all he can see is Donghae’s face full of tears, begging not to leave him. 

It’s a strange Christmas for Jongwoon, the rain won’t stop since morning. Rain just reminds him of the time he left Donghae. Painful thoughts running inside his head, heart swelling from the pain and loneliness. He didn’t noticed he stepped on someone’s back shoes.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking. Are you hurt?” Jongwoon asks the stranger in front of him. 

“It’s okay, I’m not hurt.” The stranger slowly lifts up his umbrella, and for the first time Jongwoon’s gloomy world becomes brighter.

“Donghae? Donghae is that you? What are you doing here?” Jongwoon excitedly asks the man who never left his heart.

“Ohh Jongwoon-hyung! Wow! What a coincidence to meet you here!” Donghae cannot believe he would find Jongwoon in America. From the way he sees it, Jongwoon lost a lot of weight.

''Are you alone? If you want we can go to my apartment to catch up, it’s just few blocks from here.”

Before Donghae could answer back. A man suddenly grabs Donghae’s hand, looks at Donghae smilingly and asks. “Sorry if I kept you waiting, love. Is he your friend?” 

“Hyukkie. This is Jongwoon-hyung. Jongwoon-hyung this is Hyukjae my husband. We are actually here because we just got married and we are on our honeymoon.” 

Jongwoon tries to control his tears. He thought when he finally sees Donghae again, things would change. But fate either makes you happy or sad. This time it decided to make him miserable for the rest of his life.

“Congratulations Donghae and to you too Hyukjae-ssi.“ Jongwoon put all of his courage to finally congratulate Donghae. 

Hyukjae excused himself for a bit to give them some time to talk alone.

“Hyung, I’m glad we meet here. I’m happy you are doing well.. you still look good.”

“Hyung, I know we didn’t had a good ending. But I wanted to say I’m sorry for hurting you. I was immature back then, and didn’t understand how life goes.”

“But you know what hyung, when you left. Every time it rains, I feel like I’m dying. Because it was raining when you left me. I don’t want to hear it and I don’t like seeing it.”

“But everything changed when I met Hyukkie. We met when it was raining. I was crying back then and he didn’t leave my side until I stopped crying. And every time it rains, he rush into my house, my work, wherever I’m. Because he knows I’ll be lonely when it’s raining.“

“He changed the meaning of the rain. Rain means I’ll be seeing him with flowers and cakes. Rain means his warm hugs and soft kisses. Rain means telling me he wants to spend the rest of his life with me.”

Jongwoon didn’t realize his tears are already flowing. It hurts him so much seeing how happy Donghae is with someone. It hurts him that other person is making Donghae happy. Maybe he deserves this. He made Donghae miserable because of his stupid dream.

“I’m sorry Donghae. I’m just too emotional lately. But I’m happy that someone is looking after you, I wish it was me though. But I chose this career over you. I’m so stupid for doing that. But I guess it’s for the best? If I didn’t leave you, you wouldn’t find him.”

“If you didn’t leave Hyung, we’d probably be still together.” Donghae confessed. 

“Anyway Hyung. I have to go, I don’t want to keep my husband waiting.“

Donghae hugs him before leaving. Jongwoon just looks at Donghae and Hyukjae’s back until they are no longer in his sight. Tears won’t stop as soon as Donghae left him. 

If you cry in the rain, no one can see your tears.

Jongwoon proves it as he cries walking under the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Rain makes me gloomy for some reason. I got inspired by that when I wrote this. I just wish this story was more painful though. hahaha


End file.
